coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street Wiki:On this day
The On this day template is a feature of the Coronation Street Wiki main page. Each corresponding to a particular calendar date, the 366 individual templates are descriptions of significant storylines in Coronation Street history which featured in episodes broadcast on that day. List of templates Completed templates are listed below, with corresponding events: *1st January 1990 - Deirdre Barlow throws Ken out of the house. *2nd January 2000 - Curly Watts is astonished by the return of Raquel. *3rd January 1992 - The McDonalds' premature baby, Katie, dies. *4th January 1984 - Elsie Tanner leaves the Street for good. *6th January 1975 - Mavis discovers Carlos's motives for proposing *7th January 2004 - Brenda Fearns kidnaps Bethany *8th January 1975 - Gordon Clegg finds out Betty Turpin is his mother *9th January 1978 - Ernest Bishop is shot dead in a wages raid on Baldwin's Casuals *10th January 2011 - Joy Fishwick dies at the hands of John Stape *11th January 2010 - Sally Webster tells her daughters she has breast cancer *12th January 2007 - Tracy kills Charlie Stubbs *13th January 2003 - Richard Hillman kills Maxine *15th January 1973 - Alf is selected as the new Mayor *17th January 1996 - Denise Osbourne copnfesses her affair to Ken Barlow. *18th January 2008 - Vera dies *22nd January 1986 - Ken confronts Mike about Susan *26th January 1994 - Reg Holdsworth and Maureen Naylor marry *27th January 1971 - Val is electrocuted *28th January 2009 - 7000th episode, Jed Stone shows up alive *1st February 1961 - The residents are evacuated to the Mission due to a gas leak *7th February 1968 - Elliston's Raincoat Factory is demolished *8th February 1993 - Lisa Duckworth is hit by a car *9th February 1976 - The Ogdens break their TV while hiding it from the TV licence company *15th February 1989 - Brian Tilsley is stabbed *17th February 1983 - Deirdre tells Ken she's having an affair *24th February 2003 - Richard confesses his crimes to Gail *1st March 1995 - Reg gets a hairpiece *2nd March 1977 - Bet tackles Mike about his lies *4th March 1968 - Len finds Elsie a mess *13th March 1989 - Rita confronts Alan Bradley about his deceit *25th March 2007 - Deirdre and Tracy's two-hander *29th March 1998 - Deirdre is found guilty of fraud *2nd April 1980 - Ena Sharples leaves Weatherfield for good. *3rd April 1963 - Christine dumps Frank *4th April 1979 - Brian Tilsley and Gail Potter become engaged. *5th April 1976 - Elsie Howard returns. *6th April 2007 - Janice Battersby causes Joanne Jackson to be arrested. *7th April 1997 - Derek Wilton dies of a heart attack. *13th April 2001 - Toyah is raped *18th April 1997 - Don Brennan drives Alma Baldwin and himself into the Quays in his taxi *27th April 2009 - Paula Carp announces that Colin Grimshaw is Julie Carp's father *11th May 2009 - Tara Mandal unveils a nude poster of Dev as revenge for his cheating *13th May 1964 - Martha Longhurst dies in the Rovers *21st May 1993 - Alf Roberts sells the Corner Shop to Reg Holdsworth *22nd May 2005 - Ian McKellen's last appearance as Mel Hutchwright *23rd May 1973 - The residents visit Woburn Abbey *24th May 2004 - Gail Platt and Eileen Grimshaw fight in the street *25th May 1983 - Jack Duckworth meets Vera as "Vince St. Clair" *26th May 2008 - Hoodies attack the Kabin *27th May 1992 - Lisa and Terry's wedding *29th May 1968 - Dennis Tanner and Jenny Sutton's wedding *30th May 2001 - Steve McDonald and Karen Phillips marrying for a bet *31st May 1995 - Samir Rachid is attacked by thugs *2nd June 1969 - First appearance of Betty Turpin *3rd June 2002 - Civil war re-enactment *4th June 2007 - Car crash leading to Paul Connor's death *5th June 1992 - Ted Sullivan and Rita Fairclough's wedding *7th June 2000 - Alison Webster dies *8th June 1977 - The Street's Silver Jubilee celebration *10th June 2002 - Bet Lynch's return *11th June 1962 - Christine Hardman considers suicide *15th June 1998 - Samantha Failsworth leaves *17th June 2001 - Alma Halliwell's death *18th June 1986 - Rovers fire *24th June 2005 - Steve McDonald falling out with Tracy Barlow *25th June 1979 - Bet Lynch and Rita Fairclough's caravan holiday *26th June 1968 - Hilda rows with Elsie in the street *27th June 1983 - Elsie kicks Suzie Birchall out *30th June 1965 - Blue John Mines trip *2nd July 2004 - Norman Wisdom's cameo *3rd July 2009 - Maria gives birth on a beach *7th July 1975 - Ray and Deirdre marry *8th July 1964 - The Ogdens buy No.13 *9th July 1980 - Hilda Ogden rescues Elsie Tanner from a fire *10th July 1974 - Maggie Clegg and Ron Cooke's wedding *12th July 1976 - Hilda unveils her "muriel" *15th July 1964 - Emily jilts Swindley *17th July 2006 - Freddie Peacock's birth *20th July 2003 - Peter marries Shelley *22nd July 1970 - Elsie Tanner and Alan Howard's wedding *25th July 1973 - Elsie is knocked down *27th July 1981 - Ken and Deirdre's first wedding *28th July 1980 - Renee is killed *29th July 1991 - Deirdre Barlow confronts Phil Jennings *1st August 1962 - Ken marries Val *5th August 1987 - Alan brings Rita to her surprise wedding *6th August 1999 - Sidney Templeton dies *7th August 1968 - Frank Riley torments Val *10th August 1979 - ITV strike *12th August 2001 - The Croppers are arrested for kidnapping Wayne Hayes *13th August 1986 - Hilda re-opens the Rovers *20th August 1993 - Brendan Scott dies *30th August 1965 - No.7 collapses *1st September 2003 - Curly's last appearance *8th September 2000 - Jez beats Steve up *13th September 2006 - Claire's post-natal depression *16th September 1963 - Sheila Birtles breaks down *23rd September 2005 - Status Quo visit the Rovers *24th September 1999 - Ashley and Maxine marry *1st October 1975 - Aftermath of the fire at Mark Brittain Warehouse *2nd October 1961 - Harry Hewitt and Concepta Riley marry *3rd October 2007 - Frank Nichols dies *4th October 1991 - Bet Gilroy gatecrashes Reg Holdsworth's flatwarming *5th October 2003 - Todd Grimshaw kisses Nick Tilsley *8th October 1986 - Kevin Webster and Sally Seddon marry *9th October 2006 - Fred Elliott dies *10th October 1997 - Mavis Wilton leaves the Street *11th October 2000 - Freshco siege *12th October 2005 - Jamie finds out about Danny and Leanne's affair *16th October 1995 - Bet leaves *18th October 1972 - Pub olympics at the Flying Horse *19th October 1983 - Kevin Webster's first appearance *22nd October 1962 - The Walkers' 25th wedding anniversary party *23rd October 1963 - Jerry and Myra's wedding *25th October 1989 - Curly Watts joins Bettabuys *28th October 2002 - Ken hits Aidan Critchley *10th November 1965 - Gamma Garments fashion show *11th November 2002 - Richard sets fire to Audrey's house *16th November 1998 - Tony Horrocks and Des Barnes are attacked *24th November 2004 - Maya Sharma story climax *28th November 1984 - Stan Ogden's funeral *30th November 1987 - Eddie Yeats returns *2nd December 1964 - Rita's 1964 appearance *3rd December 2008 - Tony Gordon and Carla Connor marry *7th December 1983 - Len Fairclough dies *8th December 1989 - Alan Bradley hit by a tram *9th December 1960 - Episode 1 *19th December 2008 - Peter Barlow causes a scene at Simon's nativity play *21st December 1970 - Joe Donelli kills himself *25th December 1987 - Hilda's last appearance *30th December 1960 - May Hardman dies Category:Organisation